Bingo Objectives
SKULLTULAS All skulltulas are nighttime only unless in dungeons, grottoes soil patches, or noted otherwise. The equipment listed is what is required to get the skulltula, besides the sword. Any Skulltula that can be killed with hookshot or longshot will not also list arrows. Scarecrow's Song means hookshot is required, and it will not be stated unless it is the longshot that is required or the Hookshot is required in a separate situation to get the same Skulltula. KOKIRI FOREST REGION Kokiri Forest: 3 *House of Twins (A; hookshot) *Soil patch near shop (C; bugs) *Know-it-all Brothers House © Deku Tree: 4 *Side of compass room (E) *Vines down to B1 (E; possible with sword, slingshot) *B1 Gate (E) *Room reached by burning web and then bombing wall in the last room before the upper ledge of B1 (E; deku stick, explosives (one to blow up the wall, more if hovering for token), boomerang (if not hovering), fire arrows (if web not burned as child), hookshot) Lost Woods: 3 *L-L soil patch (C; bugs) *R-L-R-L-L soil patch (C; bugs) *R-L-R-L-L on ledge (A; bean, bombchus and well aimed hookshot also work) Sacred Forest Meadow: 1 *Coming from the Forest Temple, right wall above the maze (A; hookshot) Forest Temple: *Rightside vines in first room (A; hookshot) *On rightwall in main room heading towards first Stalfos room (A; hookshot) *East corridor, upper ledge (A; hookshot) *West corridor, near the platform with hearts (A; hookshot) *In the basement, rotate room once clockwise if facing the back of the dungeon (A; hookshot) HYRULE FIELD REGION Hyrule Field: 2 *Single tree between Kakariko and Hyrule Castle, bomb to find a grotto (E; explosives, hookshot or boomerang) *Near Gerudo Valley, grotto near circle of rocks (E; explosives, fire arrows or din's fire, hookshot or boomerang) Lon Lon Ranch: 4 *On window on left side of buildings (C; boomerang) *In tree near buildings (C; DAYTIME) *Backside of horse corral © *Far right fence (C; boomerang) MARKET REGION Market: 1 *In guard house, right box © Hyrule Castle: 2 *In tree where the owl is (C; DAYTIME) *In a grotto near a tree near Talon (C2; Song of Storms, explosives) Ganon's Castle: 1 *On back side of arch on path to double defense (A; hookshot) KAKARIKO REGION Kakariko Village: 6 *In center tree © *Near guard towards Death Mountain © *On ladder (C; slingshot, boomerang, ISG) *On house being built © *Side of House of Skulltula © *Above Impa's House (A; hookshot) Graveyard: 2 *Soil patch (C; bugs) *Left side wall in back (C; boomerang) Shadow Temple: 5 *The room with invisible spinning blades (A) *In a cage in a room with the falling spikes (A) *In the room with one large skull, behind the skull on the wall (A) *In the room with the boat (A; Scarecrow's Song and Longshot, just Longshot) *In the room with three skulls, behind one of them (A) *In the room with three skulls DEATH MOUNTAIN REGION Death Mountain Trail: 4 *While climbing to Dodongo's Cavern, behind bombable wall (E; explosives; DAYTIME) *Soil patch outside DC (C; bugs) *Inside red rock near bomb flower above DC (A; hammer, spinslash and a well aimed hookshot to clip into rock also work) *Near meteor area on right side (A; hammer, spinslash and backflip also work) Dodongo's Cavern: 5 *In first hallway, on ledge on left side (E; push the armos, Scarecrow's Song; explosives to hover) *In room next to first hallway (E) *In room with stairs, circle back around with stairs raised (E; hookshot, explosives and Hover Boots to do a hoverboost also works) *In room with stairs, on vines (E; hookshot, slingshot) *In mouth, at the room past the end of the winding room (E) Goron City: 2 *In far side of rock maze, in crate (C; explosives) *On island in center (A; hookshot) Death Mountain Crater: 2 *In crate near DMT entrance © *Soil patch near Bolero warp (C2; Bolero of Fire, Bugs; C1 if using a megaflip to get to lower section) Fire Temple: 5 *On left side of bridge room, go through door on upper ledge (A; Song of Time, a well aimed jump gets you onto the ledge) *Lower level of boulder maze, behind bombable wall (A; explosives) *In the room past the room the elevator found in the upper level of the boulder maze takes you (A; Scarecrow's Song; explosives to hover; Hookshot) *A wall in the room past that (A; hookshot) *In the F1 loop, the room past the one with slugs and keese (A) Zora's Domain Region Zora's River Zora's Domain Zora's Fountain Jabu Jabu's Belly Lake Hylia Region Lake Hylia Water Temple Gerudo Valley Region Gerudo Valley Gerudo's Fortres Haunted Wasteland Desert Colossus Spirit Temple HEART PIECES SONGS MAPS, COMPASSES, BOSS KEYS MAIN DUNGEON ITEMS OTHER ITEMS UPGRADES DUNGEONS/BOSSES GANON'S TRIALS MISCELLANEOUS REVERSE BOTTLE ADVENTURE WRONG WARPS/CS SKIPS SEQUENCE BREAKS EARLY ITEMS TBC